


our love will be passed on

by dnplovelesbians



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, Lesbians, Poetic, dani and fi are really gay, introspection if you squint, its just dnp as lesbians ok, songfic - seven by taylor swift, youre welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnplovelesbians/pseuds/dnplovelesbians
Summary: fi tilted her head to rest on dani’s jumper.“guess we were just meant to be, huh?”dani let out a silent breath of a laugh.“shut it, fi.”ordani and fi getting together, in between lyrics to seven by taylor swift
Relationships: dan howell/phil lester genderbend, dani howell/fi lester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	our love will be passed on

**Author's Note:**

> this popped in my head one day as i was listening to the song and i haven't shut up about it since - i'm sure all my friends are tired of me repeating "dnp genderbend seven songfic!!" everyday lmao, so here it is :) i've mostly written poetry in the past so this is probably closer to that but anything else, but nevertheless i hope you enjoy it!
> 
> (listen to the song while reading for extra fun)

* * *

_please, picture me  
in the trees_

when fi saw dani for the first time,  
she thinks she may have stopped breathing.  
long, curly, wild hair, with sunlight bouncing off the tree she sat in.  
and when dani looked back at her,  
suddenly nothing else mattered other than her warm smile.  
and god, those dimples.

_i hit my peak at seven feet  
in the swing  
over the creek_

they talked for days,  
about everything, and nothing really.  
simply enjoying each other’s presence.  
dipping their toes into the creek that ran through fi’s backyard,  
they hooked their pinkies,  
and made silent promises.

_i was too scared to jump in,  
but i, i was high in the sky  
with pennsylvania under me_

one night, dani whispered  
“why does everything feel okay with you?”  
fi tilted her head to rest on dani’s jumper.  
“guess we were just meant to be, huh?”  
dani let out a silent breath of a laugh.  
“shut it, fi.”

_are there still beautiful things?_

bumping shoulders,  
long stares,  
hair tugs,  
longing glances,  
held hands,  
quick touches,  
soft eyes,  
soft lips.

fi couldn’t help but to fall.

_sweet tea in the summer  
cross your heart, won’t tell no other_

they kept it a secret.  
sneaking away at dusk,  
breathless nights in the woods,  
more and more promises,  
with each passing day.

_and though i can’t recall your face  
i still got love for you_

everything about her was warm.  
dani held her,  
and everything felt like a supernova.  
and when the sun came up,  
fi’s had to go away.

_your braids like a pattern  
love you to the moon and to saturn_

fi’s quick fingers,  
weaving soft brown hair into plaits,  
forgotten by the dawn.

_passed down like folk songs,  
the love lasts so long_

dani kept a notebook full of every time they met,  
of notes and places and thousands of kisses.  
and fi drew hearts,  
borders and rows of them,  
adorning the messy handwriting.

_and i’ve been meaning to tell you,  
i think your house is haunted_

“ghosts live in your house,” fi breathed one night.  
“what?”  
“ghosts.”  
“how do you know that?”  
she knew, but she wouldn’t dare to say it out loud.  
“i hear them whispering.”  
“fi, that’s terrifying.”  
“they’re nice ghosts.”  
“what do they say?”

_your dad is always mad  
and that must be why_

the first time was the worst.  
dani showed up in the woods crying,  
and she wouldn’t tell fi what was wrong.  
so fi held her,  
closer than before until the sun poked through the trees,  
and they let go of their pinkies.  
fi watched her walk back to her house,  
fighting the tears in her eyes.

_i think you should come live with  
me and we can be pirates  
then you won’t have to cry_

“can i stay at your house tonight?”  
“why don’t we run away together?”  
“that would be nice.”  
“i’d keep you safe.”  
“shut up. sap.”  
dani grabbed her hand and didn’t let go.

_or hide in the closet  
and just like a folk song,  
our love will be passed on_

there were dreams,  
barely there and hazy,  
of a house somewhere in the woods,  
a warm fire,  
a walk-in closet,  
and two girls,  
hooked by their pinkies,  
walking through the front door.

_please, picture me  
in the weeds  
before i learned civility_

when dani first saw fi,  
dark hair and bright eyes,  
all sharp angles and soft movements,  
that was when she first allowed herself to dream.

_i used to scream ferociously  
any time i wanted_

there was trust in the small movements.  
“c’mere,”  
and she did.  
and fi held her face,  
and they were alive.  
in that moment, everything seemed beautiful again.

_sweet tea in the summer  
cross my heart, won’t tell no other_

there was a house in the woods.  
overgrown with ivy,  
where they found their place.

stolen blankets,  
warm laughter,  
open hearts.  
black hair and brown.  
no more hiding.

_and though i can’t recall your face,  
i still got love for you_

and the days went by,  
more then dani and fi could count.  
but they always came back to  
two girls,  
a thousand promises,  
and one they made out loud.

_pack your dolls and a sweater  
we’ll move to india forever_

two bands adorning their fingers,  
and yet they still felt so young.  
but there was safety in the years to come,  
the ones promised all that time ago,  
when they dipped their toes in the creek,  
and suddenly,  
it was all okay.

_passed down like folk songs,  
our love lasts so long_

and the sun never seemed to quite go down.  
when black and brown turned to grey,  
and months turned into years turned into lifetimes,  
dani and fi stayed.  
and when they opened their eyes,  
nothing really changed.

_“like, actual soulmates.”_

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading!


End file.
